


The Lizardman's Way

by HeroFizzer



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), Soul Calibur
Genre: Anal, Bi, Breeding, F/M, Interspecies, M/M, Other, Tail Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Weird Penises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: As 2B and 9S end up in an ancient world they're unfamiliar with, they meet with the most unusual of guides in the Lizardman. While 9S doesn't quite feel right about the guy, the battle droid seems to take to the reptile being quite easily. And soon enough, the scanner understands why. (Commissioned)
Kudos: 10





	The Lizardman's Way

As 9S stared on at the cracked mirror, he still couldn't quite figure out what happened here.

The drones he and 2B carried around listed their location as “Ancient Europe”, a long time back before the time of Yorha and the Bunker. He could only wager than an odd ion storm had caused a time vortex on their last travel from their space base to the abandoned Earth, causing them to travel back to a period where machines wouldn't exist for centuries on end. So if something were to happen to them, they may not be able to recover and repair themselves.

While he was hoping to fix their dilemma, 2B seemed to be taking the matters much more easily than he was. Then again she was always very care-free, her attitude towards most junctures being “meh” and rolling with the punches her automated life gave her. But this? This was a different case.

Along their travels, they happened upon a canyon where a society of Lizardmen roamed. They were considered something of a myth to Yorha and their database, lacking full confirmation that they ever existed. It had been a popular theory among humans in the 20th and 21st centuries that such creatures were always present, awaiting the day that they could overtake the world from surface dwellers yet again. To the droids' surprise, they could at least fully report that yes, such reptilian life forms did exist once upon a time. Although who knew if they were still a thing in later centuries from their current designation.

One of the lizardmen, simply referring to himself as...well, Lizardman...had been able to travel across the planes enough to assist the robotic duo to their destination; the Soul Edge, the powerful sword that they had looked to destroy in their own time. It was a powerful tool, and they hoped to eliminate it before it could be used against them. But if they were in the past, they may as well destroy it now to save the future of its wrath.

While he was pleased that the Lizardman was able to communicate with them, show them the sights on their destination to the evil weapon, 9S couldn't help but take notice that 2B's personality circuits were acting up. Or rather, something about the battle droid had slowly been changing. She was revealing much more personality to herself than before, her usual stoic personality long gone. Yet all of these signs of emotion went towards their reptilian guide than even the scanner. It was rather odd...

That brought them to the inn. True, they were robotic in nature, and the Lizardman didn't seem to mind sleeping on the dirt ground. Yet they seemed to have reason for staying inside such a place. What those reasons were didn't quite hit 9S right away, but it would make sense to him in due time.

He had taken some time to himself within the bathroom for their room, staring on to reflect on their ancient journey so far; just how different Earth was compared to their time in the desolate unoccupied world they were in before. It felt so lively, so jovial. Even with the Lizardman following them around, it was strange to see life that wasn't that of another automaton. It was as if the world had hit a Renaissance, careless of the bad that may overwhelm their days.

When he finally finished reflecting, he came out of the bathroom and found 2B and Lizardman on the bed, the battle droid scratching at his...ears? 9S wasn't quite sure what it was, but it seemed to relax the reptilian while he laid curled up on the mattress like a cat in its slumber. “At least someone looks relaxed,” 9S joked.

“He uses more energy than either of us,” 2B said, “it only seems fair that he would be taking a break.”

“Yeah, but I never would have thought of a lizard curling up like a cat...”

Lizardman opened his eye up towards the scanner, letting out a low grumble before responding, “There is still quite a lot you aren't aware of towards my species...robot.”

9S shivered. Even after the travelling they've done, it was still surreal to hear a voice come out of that reptile. Perhaps it was because of how worldly he had become compared to the rest of his species, but he never thought a society of his kind would ever properly communicate with them.

“Nines,” 2B spoke up, “would you go and grab some food for Lizardman? He obviously can't do it himself, since people would get frightened off by him.”

The scanner knew that was a fib, as he had walked around with a cloak and no human gave a care to his presence. They seemed far more interested in the monochrome androids, who walked around dressed like a maid and a very depressed schoolboy. But 9S sighed, nodding his head. “Right, sure thing, 2B. I'll get a feast for our guide.”

“Much thanks,” said the Lizardman, “and worry not, my dear scanner, you shall be rewarded soon enough.”

It was a perplexing statement for 9S, but he shrugged it off regardless. He had already felt like a third wheel on his own voyage, so he may as well continue with that sentiment. “Right, see you two soon. And don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

Of course, it was quite interesting for 9S to use such a choice of words. They weren't going to do anything he wouldn't, yet at the same time they were going to do something he never considered doing.

##

9S had bought up enough fruits and meat, surely the Lizardman was going to take enjoyment out of something. He wasn't all too certain what the diet of the being was, as what would a part humanoid reptile person really eat?

As he grew closer to the room they stayed in, 9S could hear noises of a sexual pattern. It was a curious one, as he had never thought the battle droid to be one for such experiences, believing her to be cold in more ways than one. And the Lizardman? Surely there was no way he could be compatible for anything of the sort. Though he was going to have to go inside at some point, he might as well investigate for himself.

“Guys, I have foo-OOOOH!” 9S dropped the contents he had purchased from the nearby market, almost jumping back out of the room. Quick to shut the door behind him, he stared in awe through his visor at the hot mess on the bed.

There was 2B, on her knees and elbows as she had her tongue hanging out her mouth. Even with her own visor over her eyes he could see what humans once described as an 'ahegao' expression where the irises were rolled back. Her ass received a harsh reaming by the Lizardman, who was more than happy to hump away at it. The scanner could see that the reptilian being did indeed have genitals, though he questioned where he was keeping them inside his body. There were two cocks coming from a sheath in the groin, intertwined around one another as they pulled out of the battle droid's vagina. There were two huge, round tools hanging underneath them, which he believed to be the scrotum. Again, even if it were all sheathed inside his torso, the robot could never understand how it was possible to have all that junk inside his reptilian frame.

“Guys, what are you doing?!” 9S shouted in horror.

“Having fun, dear 9S,” said the Lizardman in his gruff, yet well-spoken voice, “it's a way we Lizardmen let out our relief. We do as we please with any species, and your friend 2B has fallen for my codpiece.”

As he heard 2B panting and heaving underneath the reptilian being, 9S couldn't help but gawk at the two penises, how they looked like tendrils shooting out of his crotch. They looked so slimy coming out of the battle droid's cunt, uncertain if it was from their traveling companion or a lubricant that she was making on her own. The nut sack swung hard into her body, cushioned only by the scaly skin surrounding each one as it pummeled hard into her body.

“I mean...it's certainly something else.” 9S confessed. “I've certainly never seen anything like it, especially where we're from...”

Hearing that, the Lizardman stopped pumping into 2B's huge ass, hearing the battle droid pant heavily while she relaxed from the repeated thrusts. Though it was otherwise unseen, the reptile grinned as he found interest from the scanner, whose thighs were closed together, rubbing them back and forth against one another even if he hadn't realized he was even doing so. “Why not join us?” suggested the lizard being. “You may be in dire need of some expulsion of stress as well.”

“I-I mean...we're androids...” 9S said, using logic in regards to the suggestion. “We don't exactly need to de-stress...”

“Nines,” 2B finally spoke up, brushing her pure white bangs from her sticky forehead as her skin was coated in simulated sweat, “trust me, it's worth giving a try. You're not going to regret much.”

“I just don't know...” 9S shied away his gaze, the heat rising in his robotic cheeks to simulate embarrassment. He kept his thighs close, keeping his hands in his pockets while attempting not to touch himself from the sexual position he found his partner in. Lizardman gave the heavy ass of the battle droid a few more pumps, hearing her moan from how the tips of his shafts prodded against the simulated cervix within her muff.

“You will be given two options,” said the Lizardman, “leave now and come back when we are completed, or stay and join us. If you choose the latter, you'll be taking part in a custom that my people have on occasion.”

“What's that?” 9S asked, keeping his hands from rubbing at his crotch even while they remained in his pockets.

“You clearly show interest in your friend, correct?”

“I...I mean she's a friend, but I don't like her that-”

“Nines!” 2B yelped as the Lizardman used his tongue to slap her rear. “Answer the question, you simp!”

Taken aback by being called such a thing to his face, 9S replied, “Y-Yeah, I do.”

Lizardman cackled, “I like her shapely physique as well. So I will allow you the chance to have fun with your mate, but I must be able to plow your ass as well.”

Immediately, 9S covered his behind, pursing his lips at the thought of anything getting inside of his artificial anus. “Well, that's, I mean...sure!” His voice cracked, though he was uncertain why he would be reacting in such a manner.

“If you don't ejaculate as I work your behind, then I shall back off of your partner. If you do release before I sow my oats in your crack, then both of you shall be considered my bitch. Are we clear on the rules?”

“Crystal,” nodded 9S. He knew he didn't stand much of a chance, but at the very least he could give it a shot.

The Lizardman dismounted himself from the battle droid, who heaved heavily as her vaginal port oozed out a clear liquid. 9S approached, knowing full well that he had no way of competing with the tendrils that intertwined from his sheath, yet he was going to at least try as much for the sake of his partner.

Removing his shorts, the scanner showed off his own genitals, revealing that he hadn't been made with the perfect specimen in mind. He was an average human length, five to six inches when fully erect. Even at that state, his reptilian friend still made him feel pale in comparison, ashamed that something of another species could be so large in stature.

Seeing what her fellow droid had in store for her, 2B sighed, rolling on the bed until she was on her back, her thick legs hanging off the side while her heels rested on the floorboards. She spread them out to show off her pussy, and groaned to 9S, “Let's just get this over with.”

9S wasn't fond of the tone he was given by the battle droid, who still needed recovery from such a reaming. Even after he stuffed his shaft within her leaking snatch, he could see the disinterest coming back. It was clearly him and nothing else, yet he at least wanted to feel as though he had a shot.

Holding into her legs, 9S started thrusting into 2B, who groaned in such monotone fashion it was embarrassing for him. Try as he might to pump away in her canal, even with the slimy lubrication left behind, there wasn't much more he could do to please her. She looked so bored with herself, unenthused to be in that moment. Quite frankly, that was her default setting to begin with.

Amused by the scanner and his failure to please his partner, Lizardman finally stepped up to the plate, his cocks intertwining once more. The slimy tendrils pushed at 9S's ass, causing the scanner to buckle up as he was pushed into 2B, pausing his thrusts. His head tilted back while his teeth clenched together, feeling his rectal port stretch out to accommodate the species' cocks. The reptilian figure leaned into the male droid, his hands squeezing into his waist while his claws dug into the silicone skin. He made sure that his genitals went all the way up his ass, until the base hit the cheeks and he was pressing into his stomach lining.

"Fuck me…" cursed 9S.

"Gladly!" Lizardman replied, rearing his hips back. The hard bucks against his hindquarters caused 9S to tense up, losing concentration while 2B looked over his shoulder. Even with the visor blinding her gaze, he could still feel the begging eyes looking past the scanner, desiring his reptilian shafts to play with her once more. "Patience, dear slut," he said as his tail reached around to caress her chin, "your time with my copiece shall return to you soon."

That statement made 2B swoon. The battle droid laid back on the bed, thinking about Lizardman stuffing her full with one of his appendages. It seemed to make the sexual agony with 9S a bit more worth it, especially as the thrusts coming from him were aided by the pumping of the reptile. He likely wouldn't have been able to hold such power against her trademark ass were it not for the strength on display by their traveling companion.

9S did actually respect Lizardman and his culture, in fact he wished to learn more about it, showing interest on occasion during the trip. This idea of owning a person and their partner pending on the order of ejaculation was something else, unlike any other society the humans left behind in their databanks. And yet it excited him to know he had two intertwined cocks massaging his prostate.

The rougher Lizardman was with the bottoming scanner, the harder 9S's cock throbbed in agony, wanting to release his seed inside of 2B so she could at least feel some pleasure through him. But instead, all the work and credit would go to their ancient friend, whose rods were visibly pushing hard against the android's stomach lining.

Unfortunately, it was 9S who would release his seed first, dumping it inside of 2B's cunt, much to her dismay. "Yuck, Nines!" 2B complained. "I didn't want your spunk to fill me up. Just disgusting…"

And yet 9S knew if it were coming from their reptilian ally this would be a different story.

2B pulled away from the scanner, her naked body looking at the state of his cock as the remaining cum seeped out of its slit. When she was done judging him, her eyes went right for his stomach, watching on as Lizardman prepared to dump his seed. The tips of the intertwined tendrils pressed hard into his lean belly, seeing the small abs he had while the rods pushed away. The Lizardman's thrusts grew harder as well, as he was ready to dump his load in the scanner to properly celebrate his victory.

Grabbing 9S by his arms and pulling back on them, Lizardman hissed as he shot away up the rectal cavity, his jizz flowing through the rods and right into the belly of the droid. 2B looked on in amusement, watching the show as his stomach slowly swelled up with reptilian jizz. It may not have looked immense or overinflated like a pregnant woman, but it still amused the female droid and her scaly comrade.

"A lovely shot if I may say so myself," laughed Lizardman as he pulled out his dicks one by one. "I do believe that declares me the winner, does it not?"

"Yeah…yeah it does." 9S sighed. Even knowing that he wasn't going to win, it was still interesting to see how much cum a humanoid reptile like him could produce compared to humans, or even their own sexual output for that matter.

"Are you ready to fill me now, my lizard lover?" asked 2B, raising her legs up as she awaited the tendrils to push into her again.

"Yes, indeed…" laughed the Lizardman. "However, I want it to be done a special way. Why don't both of you assume the position on your knees?"

"Like this…?" 9S asked nervously, copying 2B's motions as she rolled over on the bed to her hands and knees. As she shoved her ass on high, the scanner did his best to imitate her movements, even squinting his sphincter in as he hoped to get more lizard cock in a second.

"Yes! Now wait your turn," Lizardman said, using his tongue to crack at 9S's ass, "it is your battle ready friend who I must sow with."

Indeed, Lizardman's cocks were ready to slide into 2B yet again, with 9S hearing the loudest sexual whimper imaginable from his friend with the large ass. Her lips quivered as she felt the tips pushing into her cervix, attempting to soothe it enough so that he might be able to dump his jizz within the makeshift reproductive organs the droids seemed to have. The scanner looked at 2B's reaction, sucking her lower lips all the while he bumped his ballsack in between her legs. It didn't quite hit the right spots, but it didn't bug her. The male droid grew miffed that he wasn't getting a second turn with Lizardman so soon, but even their traveling partner seemed to understand. At the very least, he had something to make up for that emptiness.

The humanoid scaled creature brought its tail to 9S's genitals, hearing him hum deep as the rod and balls were fondled for a moment. Even as he thrusted away at 2B, he had complete control of the appendage, ready to give it proper use once the scanner was hard enough from his fondling. Lizardman then brought it up to the anus, hearing the male droid shiver deeply, his ass unclenching as he prepared to be reamed by their reptilian fuck buddy.

"That feels…really good…" Thankfully for 9S, as he didn't have the same sense of touch that humans did, he had little worry over the rough context of the tail, even as it massaged over his prostate. The friction over that was enough to arouse him once more, his voice soon moaning in rhythm with 2B's.

Compared to how her backside dealt with the Lizardman's pumps, the battle droid's cheeks were bouncing about, cushioning part of the juts against her prime rump. The stimulation she felt within her canal was still exhilarating, especially as the tendrils were so close to puncturing her womb. Alas, it wasn't to be, at least not for now.

9S felt some harder pushes of the tail up his ass until they came to an abrupt stop ten seconds later, when the reptile began to dump his seed within 2B's vaginal unit. She cried out in blissful ecstasy, her jaw hanging open wide as she exhaled, letting the air out of her throat. She gripped the bed sheets tightly, herself releasing a trail of lubricants that drenched the bed.

Lizardman let his cocks out of 2B, letting her Huff and puff from the feeling of her belly swelling up with his seed. He was far from done, eyeing 9S and his unusually feminine derriere. He was happy to have given him his unusual sperm earlier, yet he was willing to see just how far out their silicone stomachs could stretch.

Thus the Lizardman switched positions, guiding his intertwined shafts inside 9S's anus to cozy up his cock within, while he wore 2B's filled cunt like an armament for his tail. The battle droid shivered as she felt the same rough nature within her muff, yet thanks to the seed he spilled before and her own liquids, it was much easier to rub away at her walls.

"Oh, fuck!" 9S whimpered, his sphincter clenching down on the tendrils. "Fuck me hard, lizard daddy! I want to feel your cum swimming up my hole!"

I can't believe you called him that…" 2 Breplied, to which the battle droid yelped as he finally spiked her cervix. The tail entered her womb, prompting her back to arch as she felt the air pushed out of her once more. Thankfully she recovered quick, backing into the appendage as she shouted, "Yes, daddy Lizardman, fuck me hard! Breed me with your tail! Breed me! Do it!"

Lizardman cackled, amazed at how easy either of these futuristic droids were in regards to how he reamed their holes. He had full control over them, hearing them moan and whimper as he treated their sexual innards with a roughness that only a reptile like him was capable of. As his tail was busy bucking hard into the battle droid, Lizardman had nothing but his own hands to strike down on 9S, his claws smacking hard into the ass cheeks as he heard high-pitched yelps from the male robot.

“Smack my ass!” 9S begged. “Smack my ass, lizard daddy! Fill me with more cum! Stuff it with seed! Breed my android anus!”

“Make me cum, please! Please, daddy!” 2B wailed, her mind far intoxicated with arousal from the tail's stimulation. The depraved sex sounds the androids made were amusing to the lizard, enough that he was eager to make them wet. He became aggressive with his thrusts, his tail pumping hard against the battle droid's innards until she was ready to burst. The constant spanking of 9S's backside brought him on the verge of climax, with only seconds to respond.

All three came at exactly the same time, with 2B's vaginal fluids shooting straight from her pot, gushing against the tail before it pulled out. 9S jacks his cock off, squirting his seed onto the sheets while leaving a creamy puddle on top of it. Throughout their orgasms, Lizardman pumped the last of his huge balls' seed inside the male scanner, happy to inflate his stomach even further than he had before. It had grown out so much that he may very well look similar to that of a pregnant woman, itself impossible for a being of his gender, if robots have any.

2B let some of the fluids Lizardman filled her with before pushing out of her snatch, dripping onto the sheets. Once the reptil pulled out of 9S, he sat next to the effeminate scanner, watching him quiver as he pushed the cream from his anus in a similar manner. With a loud sigh, the creature unraveled his cocks, letting them hang out on their own. He said aloud, “Very good work, both of you. But I believe my cocks are in dire need of a cleaning. Care to help them out?”

“Oh, yes...” 9S said.

“Yes, lizard daddy...” 2B said with a bubbly giggle.

The two knelt before the lizard being, each one claiming a tendril shaft as they were allowed to be individual yet again. Their tongues lashed away at the creamy substance as it remained on the pink rods, eager to get a taste of the fluids they had been filled with moments prior. The droids were rather thorough in their salivated washing of his reptilian genitals, fondling them with their tongues until there was almost nothing left.

And yet, the two Yorha robots grew competitive with one another, interested to see who was better at giving oral pleasure between them. The Lizardman exhaled, enjoying the addiction the two future beings had towards his genitals, having never received such warmth even from his colleagues back at the pit.

Petting the hairs of the two, Lizardman grinned, his sharp teeth showing off through his lips. The rest of this journey was going to be something else.


End file.
